


Bounce

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, M/M, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/660169">Small Plastic Orbs</a>, in which Merlin & Arthur go out to play... for real, this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce

"Tell me again why I should do this for you?"

Arthur smiled sweetly. "How are you and Mithian getting along?"

"Fine... why?"

"Remember when I gave you her number? How you said, and I quote, _'Arthur, I owe you, man, anything you want is yours, forever, for the rest of our natural lives, bro,'_ ", Arthur said in a dreamy voice, sounding more like a schoolgirl than an up and coming businessman.

Leon groaned. "Sweet fuck. What precisely do you want?"

"I just want access to the warehouse after hours. I promise we won't bother anything. I just want to show Merlin around."

"It's a party supply business, not a porn stockade," Leon shot back, "what the hell could you possibly want to do in there?" When Arthur didn't answer him straightaway, Leon put his hands up in the air. "You know, actually, I don't want to know. Just, don't make me regret this, yeah? In and out, yes? I need you to be out of there before we open at nine in the morning."

Arthur nodded, crossing his heart. "Promise."

Arthur and Merlin had been an item now for a few months, their memorable (and random) meeting in the ball pit at the McDonalds play land having been the harbinger to something much more meaningful. It turned out that, while they were from two decidedly different worlds, they had quite a lot in common, and their attraction was undeniable. It was a win-win situation for both of them.

On a rainy Thursday night they were making their way home from the movies when Arthur announced he had a surprise for Merlin. Merlin had turned to him, leaning over to kiss Arthur's cheek as he started the car, and raised an eyebrow.

"Surprise?"

"I want to show you around my friend Leon's business. I think you'll enjoy it," Arthur replied, the beginnings of a smile on his face.

Merlin merely smirked, his hand molding to Arthur's inner thigh as they drove through the night. A few minutes later they pulled up to a building, the sign outside proclaiming it to be Albion Party Rentals. Arthur cut the engine and turned to Merlin. It took Merlin a moment but eventually his eyes lit up in understanding.

"Balls."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Mr. Pendragon, even if you are exceedingly good at it."

"I resent that implication, Mr. Emrys," Arthur replied, mock indignation on his face, one hand on his heart.

They had often joked that if they ever got the chance again, they'd love to have a nice make-out session in one of those ball pits in a little nod to how they met each other. Still, it was something that they joked about, Merlin never ever thought, for a minute that it would come to pass. They got out of the car and walked to the back door, hand-in-hand, Merlin nibbling on Arthur's ear as Arthur unlocked the door, being sure to lock it behind them once they were inside. Arthur turned on the lights and gasped.

"Arthur. Holy shit."

Merlin's own eyes lit up instantly, his mouth having fallen open in wonder and awe at what he was seeing. Arthur was confused until he rounded the corner and saw for himself what had elicited such a reaction.

The bouncy castle was huge. A dark shade of grey with blue accents, it was easily the largest one either of them had ever seen.

"Arthur."

"Merlin."

"It's beautiful."

"It's so big."

"I don't think I've ever seen one this big."

"It's massive."

Merlin spoke carefully. "You think we could?"

"No. I think we _should_ ," Arthur replied solemnly.

"I don't know. I don't want to get your friend in trouble."

"Merlin, look at it. It's inflated and ready to be violated by four sock-covered feet. It's destiny, I tell you. Destiny," he whispered dramatically, slowly toeing out of his shoes.

Merlin nodded, eyes still wide as he shed himself of his own shoes. "It would be an insult to the very fates to not take advantage of this opportunity."

The bouncing began in earnest, the two of them whooping and yelling all the while. Merlin's t-shirt exposed a delicious bit of his stomach with every jump that he took, and Arthur didn't know what was more adorable, that or the fact that Merlin's hair bounced in sync with each jump as well. They looked more like two children in this moment, rather than horny adults.

"We can't break this thing, right?" Merlin gasped, mid-somersault.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who insisted on two helpings of dessert. You can't help it if you're a little heavy tonight," Arthur said airily, landing on his back with a grunt.

"Oh, fuck you," Merlin laughed, covering Arthur's body with his own. Their lips met, softly, Arthur's arms sliding protectively around Merlin's back. "We're wasting valuable ball pit time, you know." Arthur kissed a path across Merlin's neck, fully aware of how much the seemingly simple act drove Merlin wild. As soon as he had rendered Merlin speechless in his arms he whispered:

"Race you."

Arthur was up and bounding awkwardly across the rubber surface before Merlin could realize what was happening. Still a little kiss-drunk, Merlin got to his feet and followed suit. His face split into a grin as he heard Arthur plunge into the ball pit with a yell that sounded oddly like a victory cry.

"Merlin, it's loads better than the wee one at McDonald's! You sink down into it!" Arthur giggled, Merlin shaking his head at the mop of blond hair surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands, of small plastic balls. Merlin smiled and wondered why his heart skipped a beat at the very sight.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Although, wait!" Arthur cried out, putting one hand up in protest.

"What?"

"Get naked first."

Merlin crossed his arms. "Pray tell, why should I do that?"

"Because," Arthur grunted, fumbling with his flies, "it's not as easy to strip down in a pit of balls as you might think it is. Come help me get out of these dammit!"

Merlin laughed, following his orders carefully in both regards. He stepped into the ball pit and could see why Arthur had been so impressed - it was so deep that you could lose a small child within. Finally he jumped into Arthur's arms and in very little time at all Arthur found himself pressed down into the balls, his cock sheathed firmly in Merlin's lap.

"Why did we not do this sooner?"

"We're going to hell," Merlin moaned, his hips undulating in a decidedly wanton fashion. "Oh my god, we're going to hell for this."

"Why?"

"We're fucking in something designed to bring joy to children everywhere."

"Don't over-think it," Arthur gasped, a thin sheen of sweat collecting on his body. He gripped Merlin's outer thighs roughly, guiding Merlin's frantic movements. Balls shifted and slid around Arthur's bare frame, bright blue, red and yellow balls framing his body with each undulation. "Besides, we're, _unnnngh_ , we're making it better. Christening it."

"That's some convoluted logic you've got going on there."

Arthur merely grunted.

"So romantic. I'm the luckiest guy in all the world. Do you think they'll disinfect it before they sell it, though?" Merlin asked, bouncing faster, an adorably worried expression on his face for a man who was approaching bliss.

"Merlin. Less talking, more riding please?"

Again, Merlin indulged Arthur and their efforts became decidedly louder, sweatier and more frantic until they both spilled, various curses mingling with their names in the air.

When Merlin finally regained the effort to speak again, he shifted atop Arthur's body and sighed, stretching. "Hmmm. I was wrong. This was a _great_ idea."

"I am, clearly, a genius," Arthur said, still panting.

"Let's not get crazy, now."

That earned him a sharp slap to his bare backside, Merlin yelping as Arthur grinned. Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur's. "Can't believe you did all this."

"I wanted tonight to be memorable. It's four-"

"Four months today," Merlin whispered, placing a soft kiss to Arthur's jawline.

"You remembered," Arthur smiled, his fingers tangling in Merlin's thick hair. He pulled Merlin down, their lips meeting repeatedly, the two of them utterly spent, yet content in each other's arms. When Merlin delivered a bite to Arthur's neck, Arthur arched his back, wincing as a few of the balls rushed to cover the space between him and the tarpaulin.

"Can we just rest for a bit?" Merlin sighed, "you feel too fucking good for me to consider moving."

"For a bit yeah. Not too long, though, or Leon will have my ass." Arthur yawned, pulling Merlin even closer as Merlin picked up random balls, tossing them against the netting which held them inside the pit. Arthur had indeed mentioned the word destiny earlier, and Merlin couldn't help but think that while it might be silly to apply it to sexual escapades in a party supply warehouse, it just might describe their eventuality perfectly.

Luckily for Merlin, Arthur felt the same way.

"Just for a bit," Merlin mumbled, linking his fingers through Arthur's.

A cacophony of voices shook them out of their reverie, Merlin and Arthur both stretching, their ears reaching out to focus on the source of the noise.

"Hahaha! Lookit, you can see his naked _butt_!"

When they both looked up and into the eyes of a local third grade class, who were there on a field trip, Merlin's eyes widened in shock, Arthur turning white as a sheet. Leon was standing next to the teacher of the class, his arms crossed and an evil smile on his face.

"Morning, sunshine," he winked at Arthur.

A small boy pushed his way to the front of the crowd and pointed. "HEY! Hey, it's my Uncle Arthur! Hi, Uncle Arthur!"

A look that can only be described as one of utter panic manifested on Arthur's face as he met his nephew's gaze. Marty waved even harder. "And hi, Merlin!"

"Oh god. Morgana is going to kill me," Arthur whispered, his life flashing before his eyes, "again."

"Straight. To. Hell," Merlin mumbled, burrowing his naked body deeply into the plastic balls as he could.


End file.
